fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Angry Birds Rio: Wings of Hope (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Angry Birds Rio: Wings of Hope written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Two Bird Worlds". Plot (On a big island, surrounded by water, many pigs are walking into the farm to feed some meat to the kids) *Narrator: Long ago, many pigs, round in spheres live on a mystery island called Piggy Island. They do crazy things, do funny things and pray for their King Pig in the world. (The pigs host a magical show as they pop a rabbit out with the pigs laughing. Many pigs are going into the castle with King Pig hosting over his minions as his minions cheer for the king.) *King Pig: Ha ha ha ha ha. *Minion Pig #1: All hail to the pig. *King Pig: Yeah yeah yeah. That's what I'm talking about. *Minion Pig #2: Sir, we got the eggs. *King Pig: Ah, eggs! Bring them to me! I'm hungry like a pig. *Minion Pig #2: But you are a pig. *King Pig: I know. But give us the eggs! (The minion pigs arrive with the eggs on the nest) *King Pig: EGGS! I'M READY TO EAT UP! *Chef Pig: Mama mia, por favor. I'm salting these eggs up. *salt up the eggs* *Muscle Pig: Yeah. Feel the move. Pump it up like in 2014. *King Pig: Feed me the eggs! *Chef Pig: Fine. But please don't be too salty about them. *King Pig: Okay. Now it is the time to eat up. *Minion Pig #3: Do you need anything to drink after eating? *King Pig: No. Now I eat them up like crazy! (A large sound came with a sound of a break) *King Pig: What was that? *Minion Pig #4: Look like it came from one of the Angry Birds! *King Pig: Angry Birds?! (Red, Chuck and Bomb were hitting on the rock bricks as the pigs run away from the castle) *Minion Pig #1: We're under attack! *King Pig: Stupid birds! Guards, track them down and kick them out of here. We're going to need a lot of bricks and bombs. (Stella and Bubbles arrive at the castle to catch up with Red, Chuck and Bomb) *Stella: Hey guys, I got the bubbles going. *Blows bubbles to trap the pigs* *Bubbles: *inflates big* High pound big! *Smashes the walls* *Red: *Hits three pigs and knocks them over* No one messes with us! *Chuck: *Jumps and high speed to hit on the lair* *King Pig: Hey! What are you doing?! *Chuck: You better leave our eggs alone. *King Pig: No, no. I'm eating them all. (The Blues arrive as they hit King Pig on the head as Chuck grab the eggs) *King Pig: Oooh, I lose. *Chuck: I got the eggs! *Red: Let's get out of there and head home to safety! *Chuck: At tas ah vista! *Red: Come on, the castle is about to collapse. *Stella: Right on it. Come on, we're about to leave this place right now. *Red: Terence, smash the wall! *Terence: AHHHHHH! *Smashes the wall* *Chuck: Let's go. *Bubbles: Out of the way. *King Pig: Darn you! You're going to make me pay for everything! (The castle collapses as all of the pigs have been defeated with the birds escaping with the eggs) *Minion Pig #1: King Pig, are you okay? *King Pig: No. *Minion Pig #2: The birds beat us again. *King Pig: Stupid birds. They will pay for everything and I will get my revenge on them. (The birds make it all the way back to the hills where the nest is as Red put the eggs back in the nest) *Red: Safe and sound. *Chuck: Aww. *Jay, Jake and Jim: Hehehehhehehe. *Chuck: You eggs are all safe from here. *Red: No more causing any trouble. *Matilla: Keep these eggs safe and let's all go fishing. *Chuck: But we already saved the eggs from the pigs. I'm getting a bit sleepy. *Jay: I wanna stay here and play some bird catch. *Matilla: Come on, you gotta do something. *Hal: Yeah, let's go fishing right now. *Red: Whatever. Let's go big boy. *Terence: *Stares at Red* *Red: He he he, yeah, you seem to be nervous. *Hal: Let's all go now. *Chuck: Oh, I'll protect the eggs if the pigs come back. *Stella: Take the eggs and let's get moving. *Bomb: Right at it. *Red: I'm getting a bit of a head start. (In another dimension at the Amazon Rainforest, many spix macaws are flying into their home as many birds from around the world join in) *Blu: Wow, isn't it early to catch some food for the kids? *Jewel: No. This grape will be delicious for the kids and for everyone. *Blu: I didn't know birds are into eating fruits such as grapes and pineapple. *Jewel: Yeah, but fruit is good for them. *Blu: I wonder why? *Pedro: Hey bro. *Nico: What's up? *Blu: Hey, we're kicking in the house. *Nico: Loco motion baby. *Pedro: I wanna party and I wanna samba. *Jewel: I heard Roberto is going to perform a song today. *Blu: Oh really? Since when? *Jewel: We better get going right now. The day is about to start. *Blu: Then let's get going. *Jewel: Back to where our flock is. (All the birds arrive at the Spix's Macaw Tribe as they land into one of the branches. Blu and Jewel reunite with the kids) *Tiago: Hey Dad. *Blu: We're back everyone. Did you all behave well? *Bia: Yes we did. *Jewel: Rafael, how did the kids do? *Rafael: Pretty good. No jumping around and no breaking stuff. *Blu: I'll take that progressive. *Carla: Hi Mommy. *Jewel: Hey. *Bia: How's fruit catching? *Jewel: Pretty good. We saved some food for you. *Tiago: Oh boy, grapes! *Bia: *Takes the grapes* Wow. *Carla: Oh feathers. *Nico: We all made it back here. *Pedro: I can't wait to get this party started. *Nico: Oh yeah, look, here come Roberto. *Jewel: Oh my gosh, it's him. *Roberto: Hey everyone, thank you all for coming back. We would like to have a song to play. *Everyone: *Claps their feathers* *Roberto: Alright, I know you love music and all types of stuff. But right now, we are ready to perform. *Everyone: *Cheers* *Blu: Oh boy, it's starting now. *Nico: Nico and Pedro are in the house! *Pedro: Let's get this par-tay started! *Nico: Hit it! *Roberto: *Performs and sings* *Everyone: *Cheers* *Roberto: Thank you everyone. Thank you for coming to this greatest performance ever. *Nico: Yeah! *Pedro: We totally rock the show. *Blu: What a good song. *Jewel: Yay. What a good day to start with. *Mimi: Hey Jewel. *Jewel: Oh, hi Auntie. *Mimi: You look optimistic. *Jewel: Oh yes I do. *Tiago: The show was awesome. *Bia: It's really really cool. *Carla: We really kickin' it. *Eduardo: Hi my grand-kids, you call me pop pop. *Tiago: Pop pop to you. *Bia: Pop pop pop. *Carla: You're a good grandpop. *Eduardo: Sure I am. Pop on me. *Blu: Looking good Sir. *Eduardo: You still call me Sir. *Blu: Sure I do. *Eduardo: Ah, you're so funny. *Blu: Funny like a chicken wing. *Nico: Hey Blu. *Pedro: Wanna go feast some breakfast? *Blu: Yeah, sure. *Tiago: Breakfast! *Bia: I'm hungry. *Carla: You're making me hungry. *Pedro: Time for some breakfast. *Nico: It's breakfast time. (The birds started to feast some food to the other birds) *Blu: Who wants grapes? *Spix Macaw #1: Ooh, pick me. *Spix Macaw #2: I would love a grape. *Spix Macaw #3: Beats me. *Jewel: Pass out the strawberries. *Nico: Strawberries time. Someone gotta eat them up. *Pedro: Show your power. *Eduardo: Pop pop pop. *Mimi: Oh Eduardo, don't go pop about it. *Eduardo: I bet you ate too much bananas all day. *Mimi: I don't eat bananas and you know it. *Blu: Yeah, not everyone eat bananas you know. *Eduardo: What so ever. Just pass the fruits out. *Tiago: I want the blueberries. *Bia: Give us the strawberries. *Carla: We want the grapes. *Eduardo: Easy peasy. Don't get too hyped on those. (Blu and the family eat a bunch of grapes on the treehouse) *Blu: Ah, one grape for me and the others for everyone. *Jewel: *Eats the grape* Not bad. *Tiago: *Eats the grape* Tasty. *Bia: *Eats the grape* Yummy. *Carla: *Eats the grape* Mmm. *Blu: *Eats the grape* I like it. *Eduardo: Good fruits. *Bia: This never gets old. *Blu: Good indeed. *Nico: How about we pump up some watermelon? *Pedro: Yeah, I want to eat a cranberry. *Blu: You guys want to eat a cranberry? Don't you guys want something like berries? *Nico: They are berries, man. *Jewel: Ha ha, very funny and stop being so sarcastic. *Nico: Dang, what's wrong with you girl? *Pedro: You got a problem with that? *Jewel: No. You guys are being ridiculous. *Nico: The heck girl? *Pedro: Ain't got no time for that. *Blu: Come on boys, is that all you got but playing around in the forest? *Nico: This is the Amazon Forest. Everything in here is life. *Pedro: Yo, you should come meet us on our samba party. *Blu: Eh, never mind. Me and the family are going to fish for some fish. *Jewel: We don't fish. *Blu: Oh, we never fish. We catch fruits up in the tree. *Nico: Like a monkey? *Pedro: Ooh ooh ah ah. *Blu: Well yeah. Not so much. *Nico: Maximum effort. *Pedro: Kung fu style! *Blu: That's all the crazy stuff you got for today. *Nico: Yep. Let them have it. *Jewel: Stop goofing around and we gotta go. *Nico: Wait, we're leaving? *Blu: Yes. We're gotta go and catch some fruit for lunch. *Pedro: Lunch is coming up. Why catch some fruit for? *Blu: They're for snacks and appetizers. *Nico: Appetizers? Like dinner? *Blu: Yes, you asked for it. *Nico: Dang man. You know all of this stuff. *Blu: No more questions, now let's get going. *Pedro: Let's move it. *Blu: Whatever you say, let's fly. *Nico: Whoop de woop! *Pedro: Let's get the heck outta here. *Jewel: Rafael is waiting for us on the tree. *Nico: Boy, gotta go! *Blu: Right on time. *Jewel: Well, here we go again. *Nico: Samba de jamba! (The birds fly over to Rafael's tree to check on him and the kids) *Rafael: Oh hey guys, I didn't see you all this morning. *Blu: Rafael, what's up? *Rafael: My boys, how are we doing? *Nico: Good. *Pedro: Amazing. *Rafael: Why are you here for? *Blu: We just wanted to check on you and say hello. *Rafael: I see you guys. How's the kids? *Blu: Very good. *Jewel: Most of them behave well just like a few months back then. *Tiago: This is going great. *Bia: Oh brother. *Carla: Whatever. *Pedro: Dang. You look good. *Rafael: One day, we should go out camping and cook all the amazing fruit we had found in the last two weeks. *Blu: You're my bro. *Rafael: My man. *Blu: Fist bump. *Rafael: Shoosh. *Blu: Easy to catch the world on a bright morning. *Rafael: Yeah. My man. *Jewel: Guys, we need to go hunt for fish. We have birds out there that are struggling to cook food for themselves. *Tiago: Do bears live in the Amazon? *Jewel: No. I don't think so. *Tiago: Do they live in jungles? *Jewel: No. Enough with those questions. *Tiago: Okay Mommy. *Rafael: Mind as well hang out with you guys? *Blu: You're coming along. So yes. *Rafael: Okie dokie. I'm coming along. *Eva: Rafael! What do you think you're doing, trying to leave for fish hunting. *Rafael: We're not going to sneak out into some place like carnival. We're going to fish for fun. *Eva: Do I believe you? *Rafael: Yes. You trust me. *Eva: We have kids to take care of! *Rafael: Come on, I already took care of the kids like a hundred times. *Eva: No buts. All day, the kids try to chew on our feathers! *Blu: Whoa, you're not going crazy. Are you? *Eva: I say what I say as a wife! *Blu: Man, ladies scream too loud. *Jewel: Blu. *Blu: What? *Eva: No mean words allowed. *Jewel: You got to be joking. *Eva: No kidding blue macaw. *Rafael: Can I just go, please? *Eva: Do you think you deserve to go? *Rafael: Oh yes. Of course I deserve to go. *Eva: Ugh. Fine. Just leave. *Rafael: Okay guys, let's go. *Toucan Kid #1: Daddy, please don't go. *Toucan Kid #2: Don't leave us behind. *Toucan Kid #3: Yeah, you're gonna miss us. *Rafael: Don't worry kids, I'll be back. *Toucan Kid #4: Wish the best of luck Dad. *Rafael: You too kids. *Eva: Let's go kids, come back inside. *Rafael: My friends, let's go. *Blu: Another day in another life at the Amazon. (Back at the other dimension, the Birds made it back as they put the place the eggs on the nest of their tree home) *Red: Safe and cuddly. *Chuck: Home sweet nest. *Stella: We need to put some leafs so the pigs don't get into the eggs. *Red: No, it's fine. It will always stay fine. *Chuck: Does it need any food? *Red: Nuh uh. The eggs haven't hatch. We can't look for food. *Chuck: Well fine. I'm going to cross by the fall. *Red: Look out for cliffs and waterfalls. You're going to get hurt. *Chuck: I was just joking. *Red: Don't be a joker for yourself, fast bird. *Bomb: No sign of pigs around. *Matilda: I think we're all good. *Red: We just defeated them already. *Stella: Does anyone want to blow some bubbles with me? *Chuck: Oh sure, I would love to. *Bomb: Count me in for bubbles. *Bubbles: Bubbles? I am Bubbles. *Bomb: Not you. The thing. *Bubbles: The bubbles? *Bomb: Yes! These little things you get to blow with. *Bubbles: Oh, like you're blowing bubbles with a stick to make the bubbles pop out into the air? *Bomb: That's what I was trying to say. *Red: You guys are freaking me out on this. *Bubbles: We get it Red. Let's just blow some bubbles for fun. *Red: Okay, I think we can blow some bubbles together. *Stella: Yay, this makes a perfect friendship for all of us. *Red: Come on, all together. *Chuck: One, two, three. *Blow bubbles with the birds* *Stella: Ah. *Red: That's a lot. *Bubbles: Everyone blows the bubbles. Even Terrance did it, right? *Terence: *stares at Bubbles* *Bubbles: He he, very good. *Red: He's not happy that much, but us. *Chuck: What's up with him? *Red: Just leave him alone. He's just being Terence. *Chuck: He's some kind of mean bird around here. *Red: Dude. *Jake: Don't even talk about it. *Chuck: Fine. It's in your moto. *Jay: Duh. *Jim: Who knows. *Red: No one wants to talk about people's lives. *Jim: Yeah, knock it off. *Chuck: Sorry. My bad. *Red: Just watch the view. *Chuck: It's just the sky. Who needs the sky anyways? *Red: I got my eye on you. *Chuck: Seriously. *Bomb: Nah, I think you like it. *Chuck: Bro. *Bomb: Just feel it like the sun. *Chuck: Nah, I'm fresh. (Back at the Amazon Forest, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro and the kids are flying around the jungle) *Blu: It's a jungle out there. *Nico: If it is the Amazon Forest, why does everyone call it a jungle? You'll never see a 10 feet tall tree around the area. *Pedro: It's a forest. Plus, it has a river as well like a loop lake. *Blu: Weird, isn't it? *Nico: Why do you have to judge anything when we're living in a beautiful forest of life? *Blu: I wasn't judging the whole jungle myself. It's a forest out there. *Pedro: Forest, whatever. *Rafael: Just like a little rider. *Jewel: Do we ever ride on cars? *Blu: No. We never ride one before. *Rafael: Birds don't ride cars. You're silly. *Blu: Ha ha, very funny of you. *Rafael: You heard me. *Pedro: You gotta be beating on a pile of bags, will ya? *Nico: Who pops a soda when shaking like a snow globe? *Jewel: It's like cooking popcorn on a pan. *Nico: Who even cares? *Pedro: I'll kick a sandbag on a bird house. *Rafael: I got something for you y'all. I know you all gonna like this tune. *Blu: Oh yeah, another song to tune with. *Rafael: *Singing* (The birds play with their beaks like instruments around the forest) *Blu: This is a work of art. *Jewel: You're a pretty good singer. *Nico: Sound like samba to me. *Pedro: I like the sound of it. *Rafael: Thank you. It's very special to me. Me and my family used to go on this very special place for vacation. It has lot of type of music. *Pedro: Very very samba. *Rafael: *Singing* *Blu: It's that flute sound again. *Jewel: Every time you sing, there is always music. *Bia: This feels a lot like home. *Tiago: I like this one. *Carla: The way the music sounds, it get any better. *Bia: I love it. *Blu: Feels a lot like home. *Rafael: That's right bro. *Pedro: I love this song. *Rafael: *Singing* *Jewel: Every song comes with a tropical mix. *Rafael: The best of all in both worlds. *Blu: Rio and the Amazon unite. *Pedro: *Makes a bird sound* *Nico: To the world. *Pedro: Oh yeah baby. *Rafael: Fresh breath of Rafael. *Pedro: Tow! *Rafael: Ha ha ha. *Nico: You're number one. *Rafael: Thank God. (Back in the other dimension as the birds watches the sky, a leaf fly passes them in the air) *Chuck: What is that leaf doing up in the air? *Red: It's just windy. It happen sometimes with the weather. *Chuck: Why the weather wind the world all the time? *Red: It's just the weather. If the storm is here, we hide on the cave. *Chuck: We can't just leave the eggs where they get cold in ice. *Red: We'll add in a lot of leafs to warm them up. *Bomb: Who need leafs when you're having a warm day? *Jake: It gets warm to you. *Jay: Fluff as it should be. *Stella: That does it for everyone in this island. *Jim: Right Terence? *Terence: *Frowns* *Jay: He's scary. *Red: Don't even think about it. *Stella: What do you want us to do Red? *Red: Let's all go to the cave to warm ourselves. *Jake: We can at least protect the eggs at all costs. *Chuck: I'll move the eggs over. *Red: Just move the nest with the eggs on it. *Bomb: I'll take care of that. *Bubbles: Push it tight. *Chuck: No. I can do it. *Matilda: Guys, let me handle this. I'm good with moving the nest with the eggs. *Red: Ok. Do whatever you have to. *Bubbles: All together. *Red: To the cave. *Hal: Move it together. *Red: They know what to do. *Hal: I'll be sticking like a boomerang. *Bubbles: I just want some candy. *Red: You'll get some later. *Bubbles: I wish it was October. *Hal: Grow up. *Bubbles: You're such a nag Hal. *Hal: Don't even think about it. *Bubbles: Nerp. *Red: One fresh no-so almost angry day. *Terence: *Rolls eyes* (Back at the pigs' castle, the pigs are fixing up the whole castle while the minion pigs brought in a couple of pies for King Pig) *Minion Pig #1: We brought you more pie if you like. *King Pig: Pie?! I don't want any dessert. I want eggs! Why pigs like you always fail to capture the eggs in the birds' nest? *Minion Pig #1: That's all we have sir. *King Pig: You little greed. Why can't you be more natural on finding foods to find and send. *Minion Pig #2: This is what we have. Eat it or throw it away. *King Pig: I'm not going to eat this sweet dessert until you give me something salty. *Minion #2: No meat for nothing. *King Pig: Useless. *Minion #3: What about some bacon? *King Pig: I'll fry you with a pan. *Minion #3: Don't make me master. *King Pig: You know what? I'm going to do my job to capture the eggs and eat them with joy and love. *Minion #4: Wait. I have another plan. *King Pig: You have a plan? Let's discuss in the break room. Something good better come up in your mind or I'll fry your mashed potatoes for dinner. (At the break room, the pigs cut up some apple slices as they place them on the table) *Apple Pig #1: Fresh from the tree. *Apple Pig #2: Who need a fresh little snack when you're on a break? *King Pig: Move it boys, we got a idea deal going on right now. *Apple Pig #1: What did we do? *King Pig: We have a meeting to held. Now go, shoot. *Apple Pig #2: Let's go. *Minion Pig #1: Have a seat if you want. *Minion Pig #2: Boss, we saved a seat for you. *King Pig: Ah, the champ is here. *Minion Pig #3: Now we can discuss our ideas. *Minion Pig #4: Like I was saying, i'm going to build a dimensional portal to warp through worlds. *King Pig: *laugh* You're a big genius with a mind of wonderful ideas on your brain. You're a smart ham, are you? *Minion Pig #4: Draw me a picture. *King Pig: Why do you need a picture for? You were suppose to make up your plans before the meeting. *Minion Pig #4: A dimensional portal would be great for a warping. *King Pig: Can you sketch on how it would look like from warping to another place? *Minion Pig #4: If I were to sketch, it would be on a blank piece of paper. *King Pig: Just sketch it you dummy. *Minion Pig #4: Sketch sketch sketch. Draw the perfect machine to build. *King Pig: Stop rushing. It take time to draw. *Minion Pig #4: I didn't mean to rush. *Minion Pig #1: Take it easy. *Minion Pig #2: Take your time. *Minion Pig #3: How's the process? *Minion Pig #4: All sketching out. *King Pig: Tell me when you're ready to introduce your idea to the world. *Minion Pig #4: You know I am. *King Pig: What is that? *Minion Pig #4: I just sketched by dimensional warping machine. *King Pig: But that's a circle. Don't you got anything special? *Minion Pig #4: This is a dimensional portal! I'm not trying to let you down. *King Pig: So this is what your invention look like, huh? *Minion Pig #4: Yes my man. Trust me, it gonna work out fine. *King Pig: I see your point. Does it flash on and off? *Minion Pig #4: Yes it does. *Minion Pig #1: Your project is on a go. *Minion Pig #4: Yes. I knew my project is going to be a success. *Minion Pig #2: You're on a go bro. *Minion Pig #4: My brilliant plan is going to be a success. Ha ha ha, do you hear me King? *King Pig: I hear you. Let's go build the dimensional portal. *Minion Pig #4: Alright my boss. You asked for it. *King Pig: We're going to steal the eggs while we build the dimensional portal on time. ( *Blu: Look at the fishes. They seem to jump in the surface for some nice fresh air. *Jewel: Blu, the fishes are afraid of air. They breath in the water. *Blu: No they don't. They like the air, but they breath in the water every time when they swim under the sea. *Pedro: Who wants to go under the sea with the little fishes, huh? *Nico: We're no fish Blu. *Blu: Under the sea then? *Nico: Nah. *Pedro: I'll rather eat a worm than catch a fish on Monday morning. *Nico: Liva la party baby. *Pedro: Choo choo. *Blu: Whee. I'm just winging my feathers. *Jewel: Mind as well check on Luis? *Blu: Yes. Let's go check on Luis. I bet he's trying to catch the butterflies in the grass field. *Nico: No one is left behind. (Luis is trying to catch the butterflies in the field with the trees) *Luis: Come on little dragons! You want some of this? I got my teeth on you! *Rafael: Luis! Over here! *Luis: Hey Rafael, you making the butterflies go away. *Rafael: Luis, dogs don't chase after butterflies. *Luis: What? I'm just playing with them. *Blu: Are dogs suppose to chase squirrels? *Luis: No. Dogs don't chase squirrels. They chase cats. *Jewel: Not just any kind of trash cat I saw in the alley a few years back then. *Blu: I pretended to bark like a dog when we were being chased in the streets. *Jewel: Oh Blu, you're so funny. *Blu: The chase with Nigel, remember? *Bia: You chased Nigel once? Or he did chase you in the streets? *Blu: We were being chased by Nigel. By the time we escaped out of the cage, he chased us like crazy with his smugglers. *Rafael: Speaking of smugglers, they were bad bird catchers. *Blu: I hate them so much like when they capture me as a young chick. *Jewel: We had a fire in the Amazon once when i was a young chick. *Pedro: Oof. That's harsh. *Carla: That's so dark Mom. *Jewel: We're not even gonna talk about it ever again. *Tiago: But we didn't do anything. *Nico: Wildfires are scary. Whoever started the fire is gonna regret the mercy of leaving the birds alone. *Luis: If there was a fire at my old apartment, i'm running out of here without being left out. *Rafael: Really? You wanna let the fire burn down without the firefighters cleaning out the fires with water? That's bonkers. *Luis: They can clean my house all along. Dodge it. *Rafael: Are you still chewing on your bone? *Luis: Uh, no. I still chew on log sticks. *Nico: You chew on log sticks? Blah, not chewing on a little branch of stick. *Luis: I only chew when i'm nervous. *Pedro: You don't have to be nervous when chewing. Every dog has their own way. *Luis: I still miss my owners. *Blu: I miss Linda and all the other humans who were nice to me back then. But suddenly, we moved to the Amazon Rainforest with all of our new friends. *Jewel: Things have changed when we're gone. *Luis: What should we do? Try to catch a firefly on the path? *Rafael: You guys gotta do some real fun. Wanna go ride on a kite? *Blu: Fly a kite? Isn't that a human's thing to do? *Rafael: We birds don't fly kites. *Blu: Think of something else. Like fishing. *Bia: Birds don't swim. Ducks do. *Blu: Yeah, let's just sit here and do something. *Jewel: Boys, don't play dumb with me. We need to find something else to do. Play with Luiz or something. We haven't play with Luiz for months. *Luiz: Like the time when you left me out for events. I wish i grow wings. *Nico: Does a horse has wings? *Pedro: Nah. A eagle does. *Blu: Just like the United States of America! *Tiago: I agree with Blu. *Blu: Get on the fun. We're going to play with the other birds. *Luiz: Alright. No more being left out. *Rafael: To the tribe baby. *Jewel: I'm getting the hang of it. *Blu: Sound like sweet sensation to me. (Back at the Spix's Macaw Tribe, a bunch of Spix's Macaw are playing nut throw together as Blu's gang arrive into the grounds of the tribe) *Blu: We're back. But where's the leader? *Jewel: He should have been here by now. *Luiz: Something goes around. *Jewel: There goes my father. *Eduardo: *land down to greet the crew* Jewel, welcome home. *Jewel: Good morning dad. What bring the Amazon to its wonderful slate? *Eduardo: We're living out in peace. No other bird has found our species yet. *Blu: Like the parrots? *Eduardo: Few of the birds has found our species. Not all of them know about our tribe. *Luiz: At least i'm the only dog that knows. *Eduardo: You're Luiz, right? *Edurado: Oh, i was just wondering. *Tiago: The dog's the man. *Luiz: *bark* MORE TO COME Next: Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff